Saving Draco
by krissi-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being held prisoner in his own home. It's up to Harry to save him. Slash in future chapters, mainly DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me. If they did then I would run out of money trying to feed them all.

A/N: I had to really think about the plot and where this story would lead before writing it. Please tell me what you think.

Summary: Draco is kidnapped and Harry has to save him.

Chapter 1

"Is everyone in this place completely incompetant?" yelled a frustrated and infuriated Severus Snape. He was standing in the middle of the sitting room of Grimmauld Place with the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix looking at him with wide eyes. One hour ago, Severus had recieved a distress call from his godson, none other than Draco Malfoy. Remus Lupin looked at his one time rival and sighed.

"What did the note from Draco say exactly, Severus?" asked the werewolf, trying not to sound impatient.

Severus sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his growing migraine. "I told you this two times already and this is the _last _time I will. The note from Draco was written on an old piece of parchment paper and it looked like the words were written in blood. It said 'Help me'. I know that Draco wrote it. His owl brought it to me. There's no one else it could be." Snape looked pleadingly around the room.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you?" questioned Ron as he looked at Snape, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "Everyone knows you're one of You-Know-Who's favorites. How do we know you're not trying to trick us?"

Snape glared at the 15 year old. "Watch your mouth, Mr. Weasley or so help me I will make sure that Molly never recieves any grandchildren from you."

Ron paled at the thought and considered it in his best interest to keep his mouth shut.

"I know Draco, he doesn't want anything to do with the Dark Lord or even his parents, especially Lucius." Snape's dark eyes focused on those of one Harry Potter.

Harry studied the eyes had dark bags under them from lack of sleep and stress. His robes were a rumpled mess."I believe you." he said, causing every eye to turn to him.

Snape looked at his student in disbelief and for a moment he caught a glimpse of his dead best friend, Lily, and not James. Must be the eyes looking at him with kindness.

Ron and Hermione looked at their best friend with wide eyes. "What are you saying, mate? How do you know it isn't a trap? How can we trust him so easily?"

"Because this is Draco we're talking about here. Snape wouldn't lie about his own godson being in danger and he certainly wouldn't come to me if he thought he could handle it." stated the Boy-Who-Lived. He turned to look at Snape again. "You said he's at Malfoy Manor right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Lucius has been adament that I don't come to the house to visit and Draco hasn't returned any of my letters all summer. I can see why now. I can only imagine some of the things they're doing to Draco in that house."

Harry nodded and looked around the room at the faces of his friends and adopted family, stopping on the faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "I know that none of you particulary like Draco Malfoy, but I won't allow him to be tortured by Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort. I'm going to save him and you're either with me or against me."

His best friends looked at each other and Ron sighed. "Well I still don't like the ferret, but you know that I'm behind you all the way Harry, you know that." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Remus looked at Sirius and then at the boy that reminded him so much of his dead best friend. "Of course we're with you, Pup. Through thick and thin, we've got your back."

Molly Weasley shook her head. "I don't like this idea, Harry. You're only 15, you shouldn't be going on a rescue mission like this. That should be left to the adults. We made the Order of the Phoenix to protect and help people right?" Several people nodded their heads in agreement with the Weasley matriarch.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I may be only be 15, but I have still faced Voldemort numerous times and made it out alive. I think I can handle this. If you're against me, that's fine, but I won't allow anyone to stop me." He looked at Snape once more. "We need to come up with a plan to get into Malfoy Manor without getting caught. Any ideas?"

It was finally decided that Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius would accompany Harry. The thought that two members of the Order would be with him seemed to do very little to put Molly's mind at ease, but it needed to be done.

They were going to use the Polyjuice Potion in order to get in. Snape was taking precautionary measures to make sure their look alikes didn't come in and ruin the plan while they were inside. Ron and Hermione would be going in as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius would be Crabbe Sr., Remus would be Goyle Sr. and Harry would be impersonating the Potions master himself.

Severus warned them that Belllatrix Lestrange would be at the gate, so if they fooled her then they were golden as long as the Dark Lord didn't show his snakey face.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Harry turned from looking at his reflection in the mirror to look at the face of Narcissa Malfoy smiling nervously at him. He nodded her and followed downstairs to where the others were waiting.

He looked around at his companions for the evening and smirked. "Everyone ready?" Getting a nod from everyone, Harry signaled for Remus to activate the Portkey that would take them to Malfoy Manor. And with a blink of the eye, they were gone.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter, please tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of the Saving Draco story! Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Harry Potter, disguised as Severus Snape, along with his friends, were about to infiltrate Malfoy Manor in order to save Draco Malfoy. Hopefully Voldemort wasn't going to be there, otherwise they were all screwed.

The portkey they were using dropped them in front of the gate to Malfoy Manor where their first obstacle lay on the other side.

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned as she looked at the five of them. "Welcome back. Severus, to what do we owe the pleasure?" she questioned focusing her eyes on 'Snape'.

Harry drew in a deep breath. "You know very well what I'm doing here, Bellatrix. I'm here to see my godson, what else?" Harry grinned at his fair impression of Snape.

Bellatrix grinned. "Draco's been a bad boy, Sevvy. Didn't Lucius or Cissy tell you? He refused allegience with our Lord. Maybe _you_ can talk some sense into him."

Harry's breath caught but he nodded anyways. Malfoy had refused to recieve the Dark Mark? Now wonder they were torturing him. The wards on the gate dropped and it swung open on its own. Bellatrix led the way into the house, dancing around and cackling like a loon.

The house was quiet, scary quiet, but Harry's scar hadn't burned yet so that was a plus. At least they didn't have to worry about Voldemort showing his ugly face while they were here.

"We're keeping our little pet in the dungeons." said Lestrange with a twisted grin. She opened a door that led to a set of stairs going down into a dark room. The Death Eater stepped aside to let the group through and just as 'Lucius' was about to go through the door, he turned around and pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

"Lucius? What are you doing?" said the wild haired woman, looking at the man in front of her with wide eyes.

Ron grinned and said, "Stupefy!" The spell hit Lestrange square in the chest and sent her flying into a wall. The group went down the dungeon stairs and were greeted by total darkness.

"Harry, we've all changed back and we probably only have a limited amount of time before someone comes down here." Hermione informed her raven-haired friend.

Harry nodded, gesturing for them to wait there. "Malfoy?" he called out, walking further into the darkness. He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos." A dim light lit up the dungeon and Harry froze as he automatically saw who he was looking for.

Draco Malfoy lay huddled in a corner, covered in bruises and his wrists chained together. "Fuck, Draco.." said Harry under his breath. "Alohamora." he said causing the door to fly open. Malfoy squinted against the dim light and his eyes widened when he saw who his rescuer was.

"Potter? What are you doing here, you bloody idiot? The Dark Lord could show up here any minute!" The Slytherin Prince's voice was weak and raspy, probably from lack of water. 'Or screaming..' thought Harry but quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"Saving your arse! You're welcome!" said the raven with a smirk.

"You and your bloody Gryffindor courage."

Harry unlocked the shackles that bound Draco's wrists and then helped the young man to his feet. But as soon as Harry wasn't there to support him, Draco swayed dizzily. The Gryffindor immediately put his arm around the other's waist.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." It felt like hours before they reached the others but when they did everyone winced at the sight of Draco.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. You look like shit." said Ron, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Hermione.

"Oh, gee thanks, Weasley. I'd like to see you spend two months in a dungeon and then we'll see how radient _you _look." growled the blond, gripping Harry to keep his balance.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Let's get out of here before Bellatrix makes a recovery." said Remus, playing referee.

"Too late." said a sneering voice from the top of the stairs. The group turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange with about ten Death Eaters flanking her.

The only thing Harry could think to say was, "Shit."

A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine! And sadly they never will be! They belong to the amazing and wonderful J.K. Rowling!

A/N: I am so sorry that I left you all hanging! It's been a tough week for me, getting ready for school and things like that! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Bellatrix stared at the six people in front of her with a sneer. "You think you could just waltz in here and no one would notice? You don't cast a very long lasting stunning spell!" Ron cursed under his breath.

"Get out of our way, Lestrange!" yelled Harry, feeling Draco tightening his hold on his shoulder and the boy's shaking from fear.

"I don't think I will. Little Drakey Poo has been a naughty little boy and now his little Boy Wonder is trying to save him from what is coming in the _very _near future." said the wild-haired woman, with a smirk on her lips.

Harry unconsciously tightened his grip on Draco's waist, pulling the blond boy slightly closer to him. "You're not going to touch him." he said through gritted teeth. He didn't know why he was being so protective over the Malfoy heir. Through out all of their years at Hogwarts they had been enemies, but since Draco had apparently joined the Light side Harry was seeing his one time enemy in a new light.

"Oh, getting defensive are we? Well, I guess we'll just have to kill Drakey now, right in front of you, and then take you straight to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said with a smirk plastered to her face.

Remus turned to Harry and whispered, "You and Draco get out of here. Take the Portkey and Sirius and I will apparate out of here with Ron and Hermione." Harry shook his head, looking at the others for help.

"Harry, go. You need to get Draco to Professor Snape so he can get his wounds treated." said Hermione, clutching at Ron's arm.

Before Harry could protest again, Remus shoved the portkey into his hand and they were gone.

_/Break/_

Harry and Draco landed with a thud in front of Grimmauld Place. unfortunately, Draco landed _on top _of Harry. The blond boy was surprised to feel how light the teen was. "Umm...Malfoy? You're kind of on top of me." '_Not that you mind._' his inner voice said.

Draco sat up and looked into Harry's...very green eyes..and blushed. "S-Sorry, Potter. I didn't mean to land on you. Portkey, you know." he stammered.

Harry nodded, but they stayed in that position, just looking into each others eyes before someone cleared their throats, causing them to jump apart as if they were on fire. Severus Snape stood in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"Congratulations, Potter, you've recovered my godson. What happened to you, Draco? You look like hell." said the Potions Master.

Draco gaped at his godfather. "What is with you and Weasel? Don't you think I know that already! I've been in the dungeon at the Manor for 2 months! I'm not going to look like a damned super model!"

Harry and Severus looked at each other in shock. Draco was either having sever hormonal unbalances or he had suddenly become bipolar. They were going with the hormones. "Come inside, you two. I need to treat your wounds as best as I can before we need to call Madame Pomfrey." said the greasy-haired man. The three went inside and were bombarded by the Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Order.

Draco scooted closer to Harry and the two went into the living room, being followed by the crowd of people. "Damn it, won't you guys leave us alone for a moment!" Harry snapped at his friends and family. He hadn't meant to but it just burst out of him. Everyone looked at him in shock, not expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to talk to them in that way.

Molly Weasley was the first to react, realizing it was making Draco nervous with so many people around him, especially people who had hated he and his family for years. The red-headed woman turned to the crowd of people with her hands on her hips. "You heard him, out all of you! You're scaring the poor boy!"

Not wanting to make the Weasley matriarch any angrier than she was, the Order decided it in their best interest to vacate the premises. When the door to the living room shut, Draco breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Harry's side. He didn't know why he was suddenly acting this way towards Harry. Probably because he didn't have his father breathing down his neck anymore and he could show his true colors.

"Ok, Draco. I need you to take off your shirt so I can see the extent of the damage." ordered Severus. He noticed his godson's eyes flicker to the raven-haired boy next to him and sighed. "Fine, Potter can stay too but you still need to take off your shirt."

Just as Draco was about to move to follow his godfather's orders, the fireplace glowed green and then Madame Pomfrey came in through the floo. "Out of my way, let me see my patient!" she ordered, pushing past Severus, receiving a glare from the Potions Master.

"I was just instructing him to remove his shirt so you should see the damage, is that alright with you?" demanded the black haired man.

Poppy turned around and glared at her colleague. "It would be in your best interest to shut your mouth right now, Severus."

The two boys sitting on the couch watched this interaction with interest, wondering what would happen next. They were surprised when Snape sat down and shut his mouth.

Pomfrey turned around and gestured for Draco to remove his shirt. He required a little help, since the shirt was sticking to some of the injuries to his back. Harry thought he was going to have some nice bruises on his knee from where the blond was gripping it so hard. When Harry saw his ex-enemy without a shirt on, he winced at the sight of the wounds, but blushed at the sight of the Quidditch toned body.

"Do me a favor, Mr. Malfoy and lay down. Put your head in Mr. Potter's lap if you have to." instructed the gray haired woman. Harry blushed harder, but allowed the blond to lay his head into his lap.

Poppy ran her wand over the boy's body and a scroll popped into the air, writing down all the injuries. When it was over, she instructed Draco to sit up but leave his shirt off. The Medi-Witch and Snape began to read the list, but then they froze and looked at the boys.

Harry's heart dropped, expecting to hear the worst. Madame Pomfrey went back to the boys and wrung her hands. "What? What's wrong?" the Gryffindor demanded to know. Snape had collapsed into a chair and held his head in his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy...it would appear that you're about 3 weeks pregnant." stated the woman in front of them.

A/N: So who should the father of Draco's baby be? Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope that you like this! Please continue to review! School on Monday for me!


End file.
